quackerfandomcom-20200213-history
Motivaro
Motivaro is an archipelago that is a state of Andèra. It is consisted of one large island (which is also called Motivaro), and several smaller ones. It is located northeast of Annonia. It was a country before 2016, but then, it was annexed by Duck Island, an in 2018, it was sold to Andèra. History Before the First War between Duck Island and Noot Island The first known event in the history of the archipelago of Motivaro is that it was discovered in 1654 by some High Penguins who came from the High Penguin Confederacy. Then, the archipelago was inhabited by a small number of penguins, who lived in villages that were located in the places where the cities and towns are located now. It is unknown where did they come from. After the archipelago was discovered by the High Penguins, it became a part of the High Penguin Confederacy. Soon, many more penguins moved there from the HPC. In 1912, a group of penguins decided that the archipelago should be a country, not be a part of the High Penguin Confederacy. They told about that to some other penguins, and soon, more than half of the penguins living there agreed. The penguins started a revolution, which resulted in that the archipelago became a country. Soon after that, the High Penguins tried to re-annex the archipelago, but they failed. In 1913, during the First War between Duck Island and Noot Island, after Noot Island declared independence from the High Penguin Confederacy and declared war on Duck Island, it declared war on Motivaro, as well. Noot Island annexed three of the smaller islands, but they were soon annexed back by Motivaro, and Noot Island didn't try to annex Motivaro during that war again, because all of the Nootish forces were fighting against Duck Island. After the First War between Duck Island and Noot Island In 1925, when King Fat Duck VI of Duck Island was couped by Ducktator Quabel von Duckface and some other ducks who helped her, he escaped from Duck Island with his family and lived in Motivaro until the end of the Duckish Civil War in 1930. In 1949, during the Second War between Duck Island and Noot Island, after Noot Island declared war on Duck Island again, Noot Island tried to annex Motivaro again. The Nootish forces annexed two of the smaller islands, which were annexed back by Motivaro on the next week, and again, Noot Island didn't try to annex Motivaro during that war again, because all of the Nootish forces were again fighting against Duck Island. In 1999, during the Third War between Duck Island and Noot Island, after Noot Island declared war on Duck Island for the third time, Noot Island also tried to annex Motivaro again. This time, the Nootish forces only annexed one of the smaller islands, which was annexed back by Motivaro on the next day. Like during the other 2 wars, Noot Island didn't try to annex Motivaro during that war again, because all of the Nootish forces were again fighting against Duck Island, like during the other 2 wars. In 2015, during the Fourth War between Duck Island and Noot Island, Noot Island did not try to annex Motivaro. However, in 2016, some time after the war ended, Duck Island annexed Motivaro instead. In 2018, Motivaro was sold to Andèra along with some of the other Duckish states. Language The main language of Motivaro is called Motivarine. It has been spoken in the arhcipelago of Motivaro at least since it was discovered by the High Penguins, but possibly for a much longer time, as it possibly was spoken by the native penguins before that, as well. Transportation In the cities and towns, the most common forms of transportation are buses. Also, in some of the cities and towns, there are tram or trolleybus networks. In Seron, the capital, there are both of them, and also a subway system. On the islands with multiple towns and/or cities, there are also bus lines going from one city/town to another one. Also, cars are more common on those islands than on the islands with only one city or town. On the large island and some of the smaller islands, there are also some railways connecting to all the cities of the island. Many penguins and ducks use the trains to get from one city to another every day. To get from one island to another one, the most common forms of transportation are ships and planes. Both of them are also commonly used to travel to other places. Geography File:MotivaroMap.png|A map of Motivaro. File:Mount Greenpuffle.png|A picture taken on the top of Mount Greenpuffle. There are 27 islands in the arhcipelago of Motivaro: one large island and 26 smaller ones, 11 of which are inhabited by penguins and ducks. Also, some of the others are inhabited by wild puffles, but there are no penguins or ducks. There are 3 cities on the large island. Also, there are 2 cities on one of the smaller islands, 1 city on another one of the smaller islands, and 1 city and 1 town on another smaller island. All the other islands that are inhabited by penguins and ducks have 1 or 2 towns on them. There are some mountains located on some of the islands, like the Mount Greenpuffle, for example. Most of the mountains are located on the islands in the western part of the archipelago, but some of them are on the islands located in the eastern part, as well. There are also some rivers on some of the islands, like the Seron River, which flows through the city of Seron. Places Places *The large island. **Seron- The capital of the state. **Motivaro City- A city. **New Motivaro City- A city. *Another smaller island. **SMH City- A city. **Fourth Wall City- A city. *Another smaller island. **Leygon- A city. *Another smaller island. **Nobody Cares City- A city. **Motivaro Town- A town. *8 more smaller islands with 1, 2 or 3 towns *15 uninhabited islands Inhabitants 67% of the inhabitants of Motivaro are penguins and 33% are ducks. Most of the penguins are High Penguins (45% of the penguins) and Chinstrap Penguins (30% of the penguins). The remaining 25% are mostly Emperor Penguins, King Penguins and Adelie Penguins. There are also some other penguins in Motivaro who are not listed here, because there aren't many of them. *A lot of Penguins (67% of the population). *High Penguins. **Chinstrap Penguins. **Emperor Penguins **King Penguins **Adelie Penguins *A lot of Ducks. (33% of the population). See also *Duck Island *Andèra Category:Archipelagos Category:Duck Island Category:Islands